


【DV】Sleepwalk

by VioletJ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletJ/pseuds/VioletJ
Summary: 5DV    全年龄向（划重点）Sum：维吉尔知道但丁有梦游的习惯。但他没想到时隔多年，竟是自己再度拨动了炭火。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	【DV】Sleepwalk

红墓市的午夜来的格外寂静。不仅因为在这颇具现代化特色的新城里没有报时的教堂，更多归咎于大战荒芜后的百废待兴。

大约凌晨一点后不久，如今同属于两位半魔的事务所内黑漆漆的一片——迫于电费账单的压力。由于开源之路艰辛难走，重返人类社会不久的卸任魔王只好从节流上找法子。

维吉尔斜靠在看上去并不那么结实的木质床头架，腿上放着一本由大量账单黏贴而成的破破烂烂的备忘录；修长的指尖每翻动一下书页，都伴随着其主人心里的算盘打得啪啪响。

半晌，他重重地冷哼一声，仿佛丢弃什么污秽之物似的将它扔到床脚。

很好。下个月喝西北风吧。维吉尔恹恹地闭上眼，右手有一下没一下地揉着眉心；随后又想到了什么，于睁开眼的刹那，面上的不虞逐渐散去。

身为旁观者那副置身事外的从容不迫重新浮现在这张薄情寡淡的脸上。

不，当然不会是“他们”，魔剑士想。债务人从来就只有但丁一个人不是吗？而他不过是传奇恶魔猎人的“事业合作伙伴”，一个随时可以抛下烂摊子想走就走的的自由的半魔，没道理被人间琐碎无趣的杂事绊住手脚。

他盯着那本内页散乱的册子，纷乱的账单如同雪花般洒落满地。它们安安静静地睡在那儿，仿佛在无声地用白纸黑字讥讽他与日俱增的优柔寡断，告诫他人间的琐事正摧毁他好不容易建立起来的坚兵利甲。

就着朦胧月光的映照，维吉尔默默数着寂静中他脉搏跳动的频率，锐利的目光穿过虚掩的门缝，好像这样便可以透过木板直直地望见睡在一楼的胞弟。

你又何苦烦心这些呢？他这么对自己说。但丁可是想尽办法执意要做个好弟弟，瞧瞧，他甚至把唯一的卧室让给了你，作为堂堂一家之主反倒像流浪狗似的裹着毛毯蜗居在破沙发上，和寒碜漏风的客厅为伴。

但丁不必这么做的。维吉尔用指关节轻轻叩击中空的床板，从传来的声响判断这或许是件年龄堪可与他抗衡的“旧时光见证”。年长的半魔并不完全了解他的弟弟，但他并不愚钝。种种细节表明但丁对“过去”和“回忆”的执念偏激到了令人咂舌的地步，从他数十年如一日的糟糕饮食习惯可见一斑——维吉尔只愿意想到这一层了，他拒绝触摸在但丁那双充满着小心翼翼的瞳孔背后隐藏着怎样的欲流和苦楚。

那是他不愿承受的，也是他无法承担的。他们生来背负不同的罪孽。

直到楼下传来一阵轻微的咯吱声。正在楼上房间心理斗争的维吉尔听见了，立刻如同警觉的猎豹般从床上跳了起来。幽蓝色的光芒一闪，阎魔安静驯服地出现在他的掌心。

声音是从楼梯拐角处传来的。维吉尔冷静而快速判断道。他极力压下浑身上下杀机毕露的魔力流动，步伐却稳健轻盈得像只狡猾的野猫，几乎不发出一点声响地闪现至门侧的墙壁旁，拇指抵在刀镡的位置，仿佛有十成的把握在他看清敌人的瞬间出鞘，而对方的头颅则会随着阎魔入鞘的脆响应声落地。

然后维吉尔看见他的房间门被推开了。

...果然是但丁。他挑起眉，却并不惊讶。滔天杀气刹那间退散得无隐无踪。

他的弟弟迈着异常小心谨慎的脚步，踩着透过玻璃缝隙的那道月光走了进来。但丁光着脚，只穿了件居家的衬衫和衬裤；如果说他线条明朗、肌肉隆起的胳膊在白日阳光的照耀下尽显力士参孙般的英武伟岸，那么夜晚的月色便替他笼上了一层柔情的面纱，仿佛他的这双臂膀不再为了挥舞巨刃，拯救人间存在着，而是为了在浓情蜜意之时环住他的爱人，将来之不易的宝物桎梏在自己的怀里。

维吉尔几乎为自己这一番诗意的联想拍手叫绝。此时在他心中充斥的不仅仅是疑惑和不解，萦绕其中的还有几分不可告人的窥探欲——当他看见但丁那双湛蓝又夹杂几分碧绿的瞳孔茫然地瞪大时，心中的疑虑消失了大半，取而代之的是一股莫名的，自喉间上涌的酸涩情绪。

但丁分明看见了他，因为维吉尔就站在他的面前。但是他的目光却像是扫过陌生人似的轻轻掠过，转而盯着空无一人的凌乱床铺，僵硬地站在房间中央，用一种难以描述的悲伤语气低喃着：

“走了...走了。他又走了。”

维吉尔想起在他们童年的时候，但丁只要受到强烈的刺激，偶尔就会出现梦游的现象，甚至还会做出一些惊人之举。

就在那场灾祸来临的前一天，年幼的他曾和同样年幼的但丁大吵了一架并且陷入降至冰点的冷战。夜幕降临时，两个小小的孩子各怀心事地睡在同一张床上，盖着一床被子，背靠着背，徒留二人中间一条倔强的缝隙被滋滋灌入冷风，用背脊的瑟瑟发抖宣告这一对双生子将被短暂地分割在一隅的尽头。正当小维吉尔眼皮打架，意识即将陷入混沌前他恍惚地意识到被子动了动，紧接着细微的脚步声落地，绕过床铺，最后定格在了他的床头。

他迷迷糊糊地半睁开眼，却看见穿着单薄睡衣的小但丁逆着月光站在他的面前，用那双空洞无神的蓝眼睛死死盯着他，口中说着无从辨别的呓语。

“维吉，”有什么微凉的液体啪嗒滴落在小维吉尔的眼睑周围，“别走…不要，丢掉我。”

“但丁。”站在但丁背后的维吉尔突然开口。

被叫到名字的半魔动作一滞，随即缓缓的，以一种仿佛慢动作般的速度转过身。那双空洞的眼再度落到他的身上。

维吉尔看得出来，是但丁心中持续不断的执念唤醒了他自认为摆脱多年的梦魇。可怜的家伙又一次被折磨得夜里起来梦游了。

毫无长进。他冷眼评价道。

而当但丁向他走过来，步伐很稳，两人之间的距离不足半米时维吉尔才意识到他从未在成年后如此近距离地打量过他的兄弟。被笼罩在胞弟的阴影下，若是强迫他用欣赏的眼神审视他兄弟的“外在美”，那么小心眼的半魔大概会摆出一副高高在上的轻蔑，又夹杂几分酸溜溜的妒意说：

“除却那身聊胜于无的肌肉之外，一无是处。”

但他不得不承认，二十余年岁月的磨砺的确让他的弟弟成长为了一个忠实可靠的男人。倦鸟尚且知返，纵使冷血凉薄如他，也会在栉风沐雨自死亡边缘归来时贪恋几分半身的温度。那是写进他们基因中的契合，镌入彼此灵魂的烙印。数年的分离把情感的阀门上得太紧，一旦有了松动的迹象，来势汹涌的洪水必然会淹没久旱的大地。

此时此刻但丁的眼睛在黑暗中散发着野生动物般的幽光——肉食的那种，通常它们会埋伏在草丛中或是树林里，埋下腰，死死盯着猎物，等到时机成熟便无情地扑上去咬断它的喉咙。

维吉尔的恶魔雷达又开始嗡嗡作响。意识到潜在危险，爱刀也在他手中不安地震动。

而维吉尔做出了令人意想不到的决定：收回阎魔刀 ，直面由他种下的苦果。

讽刺的是，即使双胞胎之间旷日持久的纷争让他们数次尝试杀掉对方以佐证自己才是对的那一个，然而在维吉尔心中，但丁却是他为数不多可以信赖的人——或者说，唯一的。他相信与他的理想信念背道而驰的但丁曾经真心实意地想要杀了他，却也同样不会怀疑如今的但丁无论是睡着的，或是醒着的，都不会伤他一根头发。即使但丁此时手里握着魔剑，也不会减少半分他对胞弟的信任。

他相信但丁胜过相信他自己。

所以维吉尔平静的，眼睁睁看着但丁走到他的面前，伸出微凉的手掌——这双手在白天是那样温暖，轻轻摩挲他的脸庞。

“你真的是他吗。”但丁轻声说道，仿佛在呵护一个易碎的梦，无法聚焦的瞳孔泄露出主人的茫然无措。“是吗...回来了，真的回来了。”

这一瞬间，维吉尔感觉他变回了过去那个无力的孩童。

但丁用同样无限哀伤的目光与他对视了一会儿，然后张开双臂，环抱住维吉尔较于成年男性而言过分纤细的腰肢，弯下腰，把他抱在自己怀里。维吉尔几乎肉眼可见的僵硬起来，面上的游刃有余跟着一同荡然无存。但丁把整张毛绒绒的脑袋埋在他的颈窝，鼻尖放肆地在那处皮肤上蹭弄，堪称贪婪地吸取属于兄长的气息。他们的身量差不多，体重却不在一个量级，被这么一个肌肉密度极高的熊一般的男人挂在身上令维吉尔不得不伸出手扶住他的胳膊，借此来保持可笑的平衡。他的颈部被但丁的胡茬弄得极痒——这是他为数不多的软肋，如今牢牢地握在这个仗着梦游有恃无恐的家伙手上，而在这一晚，并不温柔的半魔感觉自己已经耗光了毕生的耐心与柔情。

可但丁用行动告诉他，这只是个开始。

维吉尔忽然感到身体一轻，震惊的阴云在他脸上停留不过数秒，随即被可疑的红霞覆盖。但丁竟然把他举了起来，就像小时候父亲抱着稚嫩的他那样，托起他的臀部，分开他的大腿，紧紧地抱在怀里。

一时大意让他在胞弟面前威严扫地，这是傲慢的维吉尔绝对无法忍受的。此时他的脸色可谓精彩纷呈，说不清是尴尬多一些还是恼火的情绪更甚，然而一切不满随着他望进但丁仰视他的目光起变得毫无意义。他想自信地说得了吧，我不会被这种可怜兮兮的小狗眼神打败的，可骨子里那丁点早该磨灭的慈爱却不合时宜的被唤醒，一同浇灭的还有他凛然的杀意。

维吉尔在做剧烈的心理斗争，拳头握紧了又松开。最终它们软软地垂落在身体两侧，宣告主人无声的纵容。

但丁的眼神，就好像面对死者一样的哀愁。他叹息道。

意识到怀中人似乎放松了下来，挣扎抗拒的力度也弱了许多，但丁突然绽放出一个堪称傻气的笑容，很难想象几秒钟之前这张脸上刚经历过一场暴风雨；他抱着维吉尔从房间里走出去，嘴里哼着不成调的歌曲，心烦意乱的维吉尔起初以为他唱的是什么不入流的淫词艳曲，直到听到某段熟悉的旋律，才恍然意识到这竟然是从前伊娃对他们唱过的摇篮曲。

他的心跟着一并沉了下去，走调的旋律却化身柔软的云，在他身下轻轻托了一把，让他重回人间。

“你真是蠢得无可救药。”维吉尔叹息道。他那磁性空灵的低音游荡在寂静之夜，反倒为气氛平添了几分暧昧，尤其是在两人这种引人遐想的姿势下。“如果现在是白天，你敢这么做吗？胆小鬼。”

他刚说完便在心里暗自发笑。但丁在清醒的时候与他相敬如宾，而他又何尝不怯于在阳光的照射下和胞弟如此近距离地身体接触。

在这一点上，斯巴达的儿子都是懦夫。维吉尔这么想着，情不自禁将但丁的脖子搂得更紧了些，放任但丁就这么抱着他走到了楼梯口。

他该不会是要把我从这儿扔下去吧？维吉尔冒出匪夷所思的念头，因为但丁驻足在原地的时间太久了些，仿佛在筹谋什么惊天的阴谋。

显而易见的，他并不害怕——且不说这个高度摔下去对半魔而言不痛不痒，就算但丁真有这样的坏念头，他也能在第一时间反应过来，揪住但丁的衣领和他一起摔下去。

两个人都摔得粉身碎骨，倒也不赖。

只是但丁没有把他扔下去，而是借助楼梯栏杆的支撑，小心翼翼地把他放上去，并在他的嘴唇上落下如蝴蝶掠过般的吻——那是被但丁白天调侃为薄情的利刃，也是恶魔猎人渴望采撷的花朵。而大魔王受了不小的惊吓，本能地想往后躲，却在下一秒意识到勇者的包藏祸心。如果他的动作再大些，或者再后仰几个弧度，脆弱的栏杆很有可能支撑不住两个人的体重——栏杆的松散部分已经发出了咯吱咯吱的声音，紧接着他们就会像一对殉情的情人向下坠去，最后躺倒在一片木质碎屑堆里大眼瞪小眼。

保持冷静。维吉尔深吸气，强压下对准但丁的舌头一口咬下去的冲动。作为此时此刻唯一享有理性思维的那一个，斯巴达的长子只好表现得像个任人摆布的玩偶，被动地接受次子愈发放肆的触碰。

但丁就这样忘我地吻了一阵子，不可避免地在胞兄光洁的下巴留下或轻或重的痕迹，他就像一条贪得无厌的大狗，即使在半梦半醒间也是如此，得了便宜尚且还要卖乖。做完这一切后，他抬起头，亲昵地蹭了蹭维吉尔的鼻尖。后者这一夜显然经历了过大的信息量，以至于被再度抱回房间时甚至忘记了挣扎。

维吉尔被仰面摔入柔软的被褥，脊背接触布料的一瞬他像只被丢进水里的刺猬，顺从地张开自己的刺，朝着猎人大方地露出毫无防备的腹部。而但丁的瞳孔依旧没有焦点，或许接下来他的所作所为完全只是依靠纯粹本能驱动，即使摸上床时他的脚趾头在床脚不轻不重地碰了一下也依然没能让他醒过来。

他爬到维吉尔身上，头枕在他的胸口，小声地说了一句什么。维吉尔耐心地分辨那一个个黏糊不清的词语，最终勉强拼凑出了一个完整的句子。

“维吉，”但丁迷迷糊糊地说，双臂仿佛牢不可破的枷锁死死锢住维吉尔的腰部，“不要再走了。不然我就......”

他不做声了。维吉尔屏息等待了一会儿，结果只等来对方均匀的呼吸声。

不然你就再像小时候那样闹脾气，偷偷把我的诗集藏起来，弄乱我刚叠好的被子吗。维吉尔替他补全后半句，丝毫不给面子地嗤笑出声，却又发现这声冷笑在寂静的夜里显得太过刺耳，便默默收回来不及吐完的尾音。

但丁的最终目的是什么——如果他有什么目的的话，维吉尔还没有猜出来。他发现自己总是展现出惊人的冷漠，就像他和但丁之间的第三个人那样，揣摩但丁可能要干什么。要知道黑夜总会结束，白昼的降临会撕开遮遮掩掩的面纱，暴露其下丑陋的伤疤。又或者，是对方羞于启齿的什么东西。

维吉尔开始有些头疼了，尤其当但丁近在咫尺的鼾声传入耳时，他遗憾地发现从容冷静，这些曾经引以为傲的品质正在离他远去。

敏锐的魔剑士很快发现了缘由：他太纵容但丁日常生活中点点滴滴的蚕食了，以至于但丁似乎满心欢喜地把他完全当成了自己的私有财产。这种隐蔽的占有欲正如同但丁玩世不恭面具下的阴影，阳光愈烈，影子越短；而当太阳落山，光亮无法照射在他的身上时，如影随形的影子便成了黑暗中贪婪的猎手，伺机埋伏在每一个可能的角落。

比如，现在正抵在他大腿根部，某个硬邦邦热乎乎的物件。

他的弟弟果然对他抱有不可告人的绮念。维吉尔保持着被挟制的姿势，两眼放空地凝视着墙纸脱落的天花板，突然心血来潮想动一动被压住的腿，看看但丁到底会做到哪一步。

这种感觉可真新奇。他慢慢悠悠地用手指拨开胞弟过长的额发，但凡他有一点小动作，对方的四肢便会像章鱼一样缠上来。不是对背德的厌恶，不是抓住但丁破绽的幸灾乐祸。

那么到底是什么？他又问自己，这次打算用行动解开心中疑惑的谜团。

他主动低下头，在但丁额上印下一吻，仿佛是在加冕他忠心耿耿的骑士。有一股奇特的力量透过但丁的额头传递到他的嘴唇上，类似于电击时引发的火星四溅，紧接着渗透入他的大脑，他的感官，他每一寸裸露在外的肌肤。

这或许便是被他一直嗤之以鼻的幸福，扭曲的幸福。是将他的半身牢牢拿捏在手中，最为纯粹的喜悦和成就感。

维吉尔露出一个满足的微笑，仿佛看见有一道流淌在他与但丁之间奔腾不息的激流，打着漩涡扭曲着，撕裂着彼此；他和但丁相拥着，一同跌进了激流中，由于他们纠缠地如此紧密，因此他们是注定谁也活不了的。而他们身下这张破旧的床铺，则会充当两人入殓时的一具棺材。

死亡和沉睡并无本质区别，那么爱与占有的界限呢？

红墓市的冬天虽称不上寒冷，但到了这个时间点也绝不温暖。一阵夜风透过漏缝的窗户吹拂过来，维吉尔不禁打了个寒颤，惊讶地意识到这具重生的身体竟能感受到人间真实的温度。他打量了一眼但丁同样单薄的衣物，即使知道半魔患上感冒的几率微乎其微，出于兄长的责任还是轻轻地摇了摇他，可对方像是以为他又要跑了一样收紧手臂，几乎将年长的半魔勒到喘不上气。

在窒息的边缘维吉尔突然想到，为什么不试试另一种方法呢？于是他用上毕生难求的温柔，在但丁的耳边悄声说：

“你抓住我了，但丁。”他的呼吸打在但丁的发顶，暗示性地用大腿夹住但丁的腰；对方紧缩的眉头渐渐舒展，仿佛胞兄说的每一个字在梦境中犹如最为动听的天籁，又仿佛自己进入了一个新的境界，他幻想出来的那一个：维吉尔拉着他的手，正带着他升入天堂。

万幸的是这一招总算奏效了。几经波折后，维吉尔费力地掰开兄弟沉重的手脚，不管不顾地往身后一扔，最后疲惫地瘫倒在但丁身旁。

麻烦的蠢家伙。他愠怒地想，却还不忘在抵抗睡魔的同时把厚实的毛毯丢到但丁身上。鬼使神差的，他轻飘飘地瞥了一眼但丁起立的下体，脑内勾勒出了隐藏在布料下的尺寸和曲线，随即重重地冷哼一声，翻过身去以掩盖自己不自然的脸色。

我倒要看看，他不怀好意地腹诽，明天一早传奇恶魔猎人会是怎样一幅尴尬的蠢表情。

意识归于混沌前，维吉尔似乎听见身旁的但丁说了什么。大概只是些无聊的梦话，他闭上眼，决心在太阳升起前对自己好点，看账本和照顾老小孩实在是耗费了他的太多心力。

所以他理所当然漏听了但丁补全的后半句话。

“不然...我就把你关起来，锁得死死的。”

“你只需要看见我一个人就够了。”

忠心耿耿的骑士可是在筹划着如何谋权篡位，将他从王座上拖下来呢。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 迟到的但维复婚一周年快乐🎉  
> 将来他们还会有两周年，三周年，子子孙孙无穷尽也（× 


End file.
